disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Underminer/@comment-31320371-20170301184433/@comment-26964335-20180216193221
Which Incredibles character will get premium figures? I can't picture Violet or Dash getting one (since they aren't popular enough and the price would go way up if all 4 of them got Premiums that's around $150 to almost $200), if anything they'll probably just re-use the 1.0 figures and revamp and re-issue them with an upgraded Skill Tree (although in Dash's case, they'll have to redo his entire voice lines with Huck Milner's (since Raymond Ochoa's voice has gone the same way as Spencer Fox's did due to puberty) to match the events of the sequel as would Violet's (who needs new dialouge like Dash to match), also this update would work with the 1.0 variants of Violet and Dash as well (for those who don't want doubles of the same characters (especially if they had brought the 1.0 versions beforehand) and the new variants would likewise backwards compatible with the previous games for those that didn't get the 1.0 originals (basically doing what they did with Nemo's figure packaging when they included the 1.0 terrian discs with his figure for those who didn't get the discs beforehand.) I know for sure that Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible would have gotten Premiums very easily (since they are the main characters, only Helen's would have seen more importance in the game itself), probably as a Parent two-pack alongside the playset (although they'd probably would have to drop the price down for those that just want the playset), and like Violet and Dash, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible would need new voice quotes to match the sequel's events. As for the newcomers: Frozone (he would have been an awesome addition, he should have been playable in the first game, seeing as we got a floating hoverboard that was clearly a nod to Frozone's own snowboard which was a dead hint that they were intended on adding him in at some point, Incredibles 2 would probably have been the perfect time to add him in.) Voyd (her abilities would be very cool to see, especially with the void powers, and her special move would have been the ability to literally send a foe (or a group of foes) into an endless void, dealing tons of damage). Jack-Jack (even though I'd rather have him as a Team-up disc akin to the Marvel superheroes and some of the Star Wars characters), because honestly, how can you play as a baby in a video game? (granted with Nemo and Dory as playable figures, I'm sure they could have found a way to make cute little Jack-Jack work as a playable character, even though adding him in would be a big risk (since he's a baby and all.) Winston Deavor (If he's the main villain, he's definitely getting a figure, if not, he'll be an NPC that'll give missions to the Parr family and the other playable characters within the playset). Evelyn Deavor (Same as Winston, although if she's the main bad girl (which is looking likely), figure material goes way up). Also as a nod to the first game, you should have the ability to play as Syndrome (via collecting flashback coins) with new missions focused around his use and skills (which would also unlock his flight ability for Toybox use).